Agent Manilow Continuum
by RobertCanary
Summary: Agent Manilow faces down evil around the world!
1. CHAPTER 047 Into the Depths of Hell pt1

**MANILOVER's Facebook page presents**

* * *

**Agent Manilow; Rage of the Matriarch**

* * *

**Chapter 47; Into The Depths of Hell PART ONE**

* * *

**WSB Headquarters which was hidden beneath an old warehouse in Liverpool England….**

Directors Sean Connery and Clive Davis sat at a conference table with several other WSB agents who had gathered to observe what would hopefully be a positive outcome and conclusion of the entire ordeal involving the anti-matter weapon device, a relic from WW2.

On the screen was the image of several divers who all hung on to a large yellow submarine that began to dive beneath the surface of Lake Constance; having been directed there by Agent Manilow after his encounter with the bird/woman inside and mental link between the two.

Agent Gene Simmons stood next to the main viewing monitor and explained what they were seeing.

"Agent Manilow and Seal Team-8, a highly trained American military commando attack team of 22 men," Simmons began to say, "are making their way down through the depths of Lake Constance, having just parachuted out of an Osprey transport helicopter, along with the command submarine, on loan from NUMA (an international agency charged with saving the oceans and lakes of Earth)."

"Wow," Agent Justin Bieber said from the far side of the conference table, while eating out of a bag of popcorn and watching the action on the screen which being filmed by cameras carried by each of the scuba team, "this is like watching a James Bond movie."

Director Connery looked over at the young lad and arched an eyebrow.

"Now," Agent Gene Simmons continued to say, "thanks to Barry's final encounter with the bird/woman, shortly before her death, she told him where the sunken WW2 bomber was located in the lake. Barry and Seal Team-8 are tasked with diving down to the bottom of the lake at a depth of 278 feet, and upon finding the bomber, two accomplish two tasks."

Agent Tom Jones, who sat next to Agent Adele, spoke next.

"What about that other telepath Barry's report mentioned," Agent Jones said. "Does he know the same information?"

"Yes he does," Director Clive Davis replied. "This may not go as easy as we hope," Clive added, and then he nodded at Agent Simmons to continue the briefing.

"As I said," Agent Simmons said, "they have two tasks. The first task will have the Seals attaching seven CLIPRIDERS to various points of the bomber itself. These are nothing more than giant hooks, that when attached to the hull of the bomber, will spool toward the surface of the lake, via a special line of experimental chain wire. The second task will be to check the inside of the bomber and confirm the Matriarch device is still there; that will be Barry's mission. Once the bomber has been raised to the surface of the lake, three HERCLULIES transport cargo planes and two Russian made K98 WOLFTORNAODO cargo planes will latch on to the hooks from the B-17 bomber with power clamps of their own, and, if all went according to plan, they will pull the B-17 bomber out from the depths of the lake. Engineers have concluded that even after all this time sitting on the lake floor; the bomber would stay intact during the entire lift process..."

Agent Lin Swanson raised her hand.

"Yes Agent Swanson?" Agent Simmons asked.

"Well," Swanson said, "I read the report and it stated that when John Wayne last saw the weapon, it was inside of a metal brief case which is surrounded by the harness device. Why not just remove the brief case; why do we have to raise the entire airplane?"

Other agents gathered around the table, including Tom Jones, Justin Bieber, Adele, Roger Moore, Richard Branson, Leonard Nimoy, Piers Morgan, Arsenio Hall, Jay Leno, Hugh Grant, and Yoko Ono all began to talk among themselves; it was a good question.

The man sitting at the very edge of the table had had enough and she slammed his hand on the table; causing everyone to shut up immediately; he was known to be very serious and this was just more evidence of it.

"Listen up people," Supreme WSB Director Michael Caine said, "Keep the noise down! This is some serious shit, so pay attention!"

Knowing that he was the highest ranking WSB employee among them, everyone hushed up; even Directors Sean Connery and Clive Davis."

Supreme Director Michael Caine pointed at Agent Gene Simmons to continue, but suddenly the voice of Agent Ozzy came over the video signal.

"Mmmsmhsljhhhlkkse," Ozzy reported.

"What the hell did he say?" Caine asked, with a perturbed look on his face.

Agent Gene Simmons, who like Agent Barry Manilow, was one of only a few who could understand Ozzy's interesting language, translated what had just been said.

"He just reported that we have an audio signal," Agent Simmons replied. "So, with that, I guess all we can do is sit back and watch."

Michael Caine nodded his head in agreement. Agent Simmons walked to the back of the large table and sat next to Agent Bieber, and took large handful of popcorn out of the kid's bucket in the process. All their eyes were now directed at the screen…and they could only pray that nothing go wrong. It was a prayer that would go unanswered on this day.

* * *

Half a world away, WSB Agent Sasha Orlando was in a bed at New York General Hospital waiting for the test results to be brought to her. The pain inside of her abdomen had become so hard to take, so she had come to the hospital for some answers.

Her doctor, Patrick Drake, entered with a laptop computer tucked under his arm. He smiled at Sasha and sat in the seat next to her bed.

"Well," Sasha said with a worried voice, "am I sick?"

Dr. Drake chuckled.

"No silly," Dr. Drake said, "you are not sick. In fact," he added as he set the laptop down after he opened the tray attached to his seat, "it is quite the opposite."

The image on the screen was a scan of her abdomen area; an MRI. Dr. Drake pointed at an area.

"What is that," Sasha asked as she could see the slight grown.

"You're pregnant Sasha," Dr. Drake said with another warm smile. "I'd say three to nine to ten weeks considering the size it is."

Sasha was perplexed, since she hadn't been with anyone of late (but, of course dear reader, we know who's baby she is with; Evil Manilow).

"But," she said, slightly embarrassed, "I haven't, well, you know, been with anyone recently."

Dr. Patrick Drake smiled at her.

"Well, if I recall," Dr. Drake said to her, "you one told me you liked to party hard. Maybe you were at a party and got a little tipsy and can't recall what happened."

She shot him an irritated glance.

"I think I would remember something like that," she stated, crossing her arms as she did. "I mean, what are you saying; I was passed out drunk and let someone make love to me like that?"

Dr. Drake shook his head, realizing he was drifting into dangerous territory.

"All I am saying," Dr. Drake said as he stood up, and closed his computer, "is that you are pregnant, Sasha. Now, unless this child is the product of an immaculate conception, I suggest you think about it because, out there somewhere, this baby has a father."

And with that, Dr. Patrick Drake left his patient to ponder her future and the future of her child.

Sasha closed her eyes for a brief moment and saw brief images in her mind. She was in her bathtub, alone, and had put a steaming towel over her head. The memory continued and she remembered that she wasn't alone; there was someone else in the room with her…but who was it? But even then, that was only two weeks ago, not two months. What was going on, and more importantly; who was the father of her unborn child?

Continued…


	2. CHAPTER 048 Into The Depths of Hell pt2

**MANILOVER's Facebook page presents**

* * *

**Agent Manilow; Rage of the Matriarch**

* * *

**Chapter 48; Into the Depths of Hell (Part Two)**

* * *

**Lake Constance; Germany…the final resting place of a WW2 era bomber…and inside it's rusted hull was the Matriarch Anti-matter device…if detonated, it would destroy Europe and kill hundreds of millions!**

The WSB task force of divers hung onto the hand railing of the command sub as it dove into the dark and murky waters of the yellow command submarine. There were two tasks that had to be done for the plan to work.

Agent Barry Manilow and the Seal Team-8 Emergency Action team leader, Agent Daniel Craig (best known as the most recent actor to play 007) would work their way inside the plane and try to deal with the Matriarch weapon. The remaining dive team members would provide security if they were to encounter enemy forces.

The yellow command craft would be tasked with coordinating the entire operation. Lights from the command craft lit up the usually murky water as it dove deeper in the black abyss. Commanding the entire operation, safe inside the confines of the yellow command craft, was Senior Agent Susan Boyle. Due to the top-secret nature of the mission, all communications to the outside world (even to WSB headquarters) were being jammed by the yellow sub's radio jammers.

And as for Susan Bolye; yes, to most people in the world, Susan Boyle had come upon the pop scene as a simple woman discovered on one of the many singing contests on TV throughout the world, in this case England. But, in actuality, she was a secret tactical agent of M-6 and wanted to be a WSB agent instead. After training for three years with Agent Andrea Bocelli to be a singer, she entered the contest and with help from Agent Simon Cowell, she did quite well in the voting contest.

"Alright, listen up," the cigar chomping Susan Boyle said from inside the special yellow submarine (so named by Ringo Starr). Her stern and authoritative voice was heard by everyone because they were all wearing scuba masks with radio equipment built into them; all very high-tech. "Strap your balls up men and women and get ready for action; we're approaching the B-17!"

And sure enough, as the yellow sub banked further down, its powerful lights cut through the dark to show the B-17 sitting on the lake floor, but housed inside of some sort of spherical glass structure.

Daniel Craig, the dive captain, and who swam next to Agent Manilow on the outside of the sub, spoke next.

"Let's get ready," Craig said to all.

"What is that structure around the plane?" Barry asked Craig.

"They call it a bubble-sphere," Craig replied with his usual calm voice. "The United States and British Navies use them when they try to rescue sunken submarine crews. The sphere creates a pocket of stable air, and depressurizes the surrounding area." He then directed to words to Agent Boyle, who he knew was listening inside the sub. "Is there any detection that we're not alone down here?" Craig asked.

Inside the sub, Agent Boyle looked over at Agent Brynn Holland who was manning the tactical readout screens. Even though her family had just barely survived the events in their apartment, it didn't stop Brynn from wanting to help the cause to the very end.

"We are detecting class-5 radio signals," Agent Holland reported.

Boyle then looked over at the two agents manning the

"And we all know what that means; we're not alone," Agent Boyle said with conviction in her voice; "We are going to have to fight our way into that B-17 bomber!"

She looked over at the two agents manning the sonar table (a large-flat screen that displayed the area around the yellow sub). The two agents were Air Supply; Russell Hitchcock and that other guy.

"What about sonar?" Agent Boyle asked Agent Russell Hitchcock.

"We are detecting another sub, hidden from our view, on the other side of the bomber," Russell said with his slight Australian draw. "Holy s#it, it looks like the thing is armed to the teeth!"

"And," the other Air Supply guy added, "according to our readings; there is no one side of it; it must be on automatic pilot." His Australian accent was even thicker.

Agent Daniel Craig, who had heard the reports from the outside of the sub, cut in.

"Then that means they are already inside the bomber; doing God knows what," Craig said with a slight tone of anger in his voice.

"We've got company," Agent Boyle said suddenly.

And sure enough, several enemy divers started coming up toward the WSB/Seal Team-8 teams from the lake bed below; armed with spear guns and other weapons!

"This is it," Agent Boyle barked, "We all know our jobs. Team one; provide cover for the landing team. Agent Craig," Boyle said, "you get Agents Manilow and Meriwether on that bomber!"

"Will do," Craig said as he and Agent Manilow and a third agent, Tammy Meriwether, explosives expert, broke away from the sub and headed for the giant glass sphere that surrounded the B-17 bomber.

"Its good to see you again," Agent Manilow said as he swam next to Agent Meriwether. He looked at the backpack she wore, "what kind of goodies did you bring this time; anymore explosive cake frosting?"

Agent Meriwether smiled.

"No, not this time," Meriwether said, "According to the top-secret reports I read, the cockpit's main entrance was built with titanitium steel with a diamond core grinded into it. So, instead of explosive cake frosting, I brought," she said as she grinned, "the meatball pulverizer!"

Agent Manilow and Agent Meriwether shared a laugh as they followed Agent Daniel Craig toward the bomber...as the rest of the dive team prepared for battle!

The time for action and saving the world had arrived!

Continued…


	3. CHAPTER 049 The Bubble

**MANILOVER's Facebook page presents**

* * *

**Agent Manilow; Rage of the Matriarch**

* * *

**Chapter 49; The Bubble**

* * *

**300 feet below the surface of Lake Constance…in Germany**

Agent Manilow swam beside Agent Tammy Meriwether, both clad in all black WSB diving gear, as they followed Agent Daniel Craig toward the half-sphere that surrounded the B-17 bomber. Lights from the sphere lit up the aircraft which had been sitting on the bottom of the lake bed since the closing days of World War 2. The sphere was anchored into the lake bed and had eliminated all the water inside the dome it created.

"How does someone get their hands on a high-tech structure like this this," Barry asked, knowing that Agent Susan Boyle was monitoring their progress from the yellow command submarine, which was hidden in the murkiness.

"Good question," Agent Boyle replied, as she sat in her command seat on the sub and watched the video feeds coming from the vid-cam attached to Barry's scuba mask. "Gottlieb is a pretty wealthy man, and no doubt has contacts in the criminal world. Who know, maybe he's renting it from the DVX (the evil spy agency that the WSB has tangled with for decades.)"

Agent Craig, who swam ahead of Agents Manilow and Meriwether, pointed toward a hatch that they would use to go inside of the sphere. The hatch was located near the bottom of the sphere and was surprisingly unguarded.

Agent Meriwether looked off in the distance and could see two dozen or so divers clashing; WSB agents and Seal Team-8 were clashing with the hired mercenaries trying to steal the Matriarch weapon no doubt.

"How is the fight going?" Agent Meriwether asked.

"Don't worry about that," Agent Boyle replied as she looked at a tactical screen showing Seal Team and WSB agents clashing with the mercenaries. Agent Brynn Holland, who monitored the tactical screen, gave her a thumbs-up. "However, according to Agent Holland, we're winning. Once that is done, the Seals will get those hooks attached to the bomber so it can be lifted out of the lake; so you three need to get into that sphere there and secure the weapon."

And at that moment, Agents Craig, Manilow and Meriwether swam down to the hatch; coming to a rest next to it.

"We're going in now," Agent Craig said as he and Barry used their combined strength and turned the round latch in counter-clock direction, opening the hatch.

Once inside the depressurizing zone (an airtight space between the inside of the sphere and the depths of the lake) all three WSB agents waited for the lake water to be syphoned away. Once the water was gone, they entered the inner hatch and stepped into the underwater dome; it was as if they were inside a giant bubble.

Barry Manilow was amazed at what he saw. All around them was the bottom of lake, and the aquatic life that inhabited the murky depths, which were now lit up by the bright lights that were shining upon the B-17 bomber. Barry removed his scuba mask now that it wasn't necessary. Air tanks were pumping air, which was converted from the water. The air was a bit musty, but breathable.

In the center of it all was the bomber; an ominous hulk.

"Isn't it incredible?" Agent Meriwether said to Barry, as she too was amazed at standing inside the massive dome, as both she and Barry followed Agent Craig, with his hand gun aimed ahead, toward the bomber.

"I've never seen anything like it," Barry replied. "The closest I could come up with is that shark observation tunnel at Sea World in San Diego."

"Shhhh," Agent Craig said before Tammy could reply. He also flashed them three fingers which meant to draw their own weapons.

Agents Manilow and Meriwether drew their own handguns; ready for action.

They made their way under the portside wing of the B-17 bomber, which was massive. Algae covered most of the wing, but even still, the dark blue hull could be seen poking through.

The plane itself had come to a rest pretty much on its belly. A nearby ridge of the lake which arched over the rear of the plane had no doubt helped keep it hidden through the decades.

Agent Daniel Craig halted his approach to the plane's hatch, which was interestingly enough opened for access. He motioned for Agent Manilow and Agent Meriwether to get as close up to the engine they were next to so as to hide for a moment.

"We've got problems," Agent Craig said to them both. "Our communications are being jammed; we have no way of contacting the yellow command sub."

"That doesn't sound too good," Agent Meriwether said.

"It isn't," Craig came back with.

Barry cocked his gun, and nodded his head.

"We knew this wasn't going to be easy," Agent Manilow said to Agent Craig. "Daniel; just get us inside that plane."

Agent Craig nodded his head.

And then…it happened! Barry winced in pain! He went down on his knees, gripping the side of his head with both hands.

"What's wrong," Agent Meriwether asked as she knelt down next to Barry.

"My mind," Barry said, fighting through the pain. "It feels like it is being jabbed with a sharp needle."

And before Barry or the others could do anything, six men suddenly appeared before them. The mercenaries had been hiding on the wing of the craft, and upon jumping down to the ground, were now aiming Ak-47 assault weapons directly at Agent Daniel Craig, Agent Tammy Meriwether and….Agent Barry Manilow!

Continued…


	4. CHAPTER 050 Outside Eyes

**MANLOVERS Facebook page presents**

* * *

**Agent Manilow "Rage of the Matriarch"**

* * *

**Chapter 50 "Outside Eyes"**

* * *

**South Korea...**

A black limo made its way through a rainy night, and after making its way through a maze of warehouses located at the South Korean port of Paoujn, the limo came to a stop.

The backdoor of the limo opened up and a man stepped out and into the rain, holding an umbrella to keep shelter from the down pour. The man made his way into one of the warehouses and was greeted by another man who then escorted him deeper into the warehouse. The man from the limo closed his umbrella; he was WSB Director (west coast) Clint Eastwood.

"Where is it at?" Director Eastwood asked one of the men.

"Right over here," the other man replied. He was Agent Kima and he was of South Korean descent and worked for the CIA as a local operative. "It just showed up on one of our top-secret docks, out of nowhere, six hours ago."

Agent Kima led Director Clint Eastwood to a rectangular crate which was still wet with rain.

"My men and I brought it here to keep it out of the rain and any prying eyes," Kima added.

"Good thinking," Director Eastwood replied.

There were three letters and a number etched on the crate's outer surface; DGA1. Director Clint Eastwood knew exactly what those letters and number meant. If ever the DVX or WSB killed an agent on the other side, then out of some misguided courtesy left over from the cold war, they would send the dead agent back to the other side in a rectangular crate inscribed with DGA1 on the outside.

Agent Kima handed Eastwood a crowbar, which he then used to pop open the crate, and sure enough, there was a dead agent inside of it; Shadow Man.

"Isn't that Elv…" Kima was about to say, but Director Eastwood cut him off.

"Repackage the crate," Director Clint Eastwood said, cutting of Kima's words, "and send it to WSB headquarters in Los Angeles and we'll take care of it from there."

Kima nodded his head, and set about with his orders as Director Clint Eastwood made his way back out of the warehouse and got back inside the limo that had brought him there.

Director Eastwood pushed a button on the armrest of the limo's large passenger cabin seat and then a TV monitor slid down into view. The faces of Senior Agent Barbra Streisand and Agent Josh Groban appeared.

"Its official," Eastwood said with a soft voice, "Shadow Man is dead."

_"My God; I had no idea he went out on his own to find Melissa," Streisand said from the screen; she was visibly shaken. "He always felt guilty for what we had done; trading Melissa to keep the peace with the DVX back in the late 70s. And I'm willing to bet that it was Sinar Livos who killed him."_

Eastwood nodded in agreement.

"That's my gut feeling too," Director Eastwood said, as the limo pulled away from the docks. "So what do we do about it? Is Phase-two even ready?"

_Senior Agent Streisand looked over at Agent Josh Groban, who was looking at his computer screen._

_"Yes sir," Groban replied. "Thanks to high-tech software on loan from the CIA, and one of their satellites, we tracked a unique computer signature to an area in Siberia. The chip they are using is quantified via the X-port drive near the JY2 circuit board. By sending a pulse seven series of X-383 signal crosses we can then…"_

"Stop," Eastwood said, having no idea what Groban was saying. "In English please," Eastwood pleaded.

_"We believe," Streisand said, taking over for Groban, "that the DVX Agent known as Veronica Givemmuch is being kept alive inside of a stasis chamber that this computer with the unique signature is controlling remotely from somewhere else in the world."_

"Why would the DVX," Eastwood began to say, "keep one of their best agents on ice like that? She nearly bested us during that Spear of W'ahalla caper."

_"I'll tell you why," Streisand came back with, "she doesn't know the truth; that she is a clone of Melissa Manilow. I think we can use that information to our advantage and play her against Sinar Livos, and possibly, finish what Shadow Man started; finding Melissa and bringing her home to father; Barry Manilow."_

"Where in Siberia is Veronica Givemmuch being kept?" Eastwood asked.

The image on Eastwood's screen of Streisand and Groban instantly switched to a desolate looking warehouse in Siberia. Then the monitor switched back to Streisand and Groban.

"Great," Eastwood said after a moment. "Are you sure you can do what you think you can do?"

_Josh Groban nodded his head and smiled._

_"Yes sir," Agent Groban said. "I will take control of the computer that controls her stasis chamber and, well…wake her up."_

_"And then," Streisand said, cutting in on Groban, "I will explain to her the truth of the matter and convince her to help us."_

Director Eastwood nodded his head in agreement.

"Do it," Eastwood said after a moment. He was about to turn off his monitor, but Streisand spoke real fast.

_"By the way, Clint," Streisand continued, "is there any update on the Matriarch device?"_

Eastwood's face became very stone cold.

"The last we heard," Eastwood replied, "was that Agent Boyle's task force had entered Lake Constance (last issue dear reader). After that, everything went code-dark. I pray that they are successful or God help us all."

And then Eastwood ended the signal.

* * *

**The Beverly Hills mansion of Josh Groban…inside the basement is where he keeps several computers and other devices…geek that he is.**

Barbra Streisand felt worried as she watched Director Clint Eastwood's image fade from the screen. If Agent Boyle's task force failed, it would be a disaster of epic proportions in Europe if the Matriarch were to be detonated! But then Streisand felt calm because even though Agent Boyle was a great tactical commander, the mission would really be decided on the actions of one particular agent; Barry Manilow…and he never failed.

Streisand walked over to Josh Groban who was sitting at his desk and typing commands into the computer.

"Well," Streisand asked, "is it working?"

She looked at the monitor that showed a tactical read out of the warehouse in Siberia. A square block on the screen represented what Josh Groban believed to be the stasis chamber inside the warehouse on a lower level that contained Veronica Givemmuch; and then the square began to blink.

* * *

**Siberia Russia**; **a non-descript warehouse stretched out across the snow…it was all white and was surrounded by several rows of barbed wire fence.**

Inside the massive warehouse were rows and rows of computers and weapons and other DVX items. But in the center of the warehouse was a stairway that led down to a lower level where there were several alcoves. And in one of the alcoves was a stasis chamber that contained the nude body of a woman.

Her body was submerged beneath very warm water, and several I.V. packs were connected to her body via several lines of tubing that fed her body nutrients to keep her alive. Her mind was in a deep dream state, and had been for nearly a month. But then suddenly, and without warning, the computer that controlled the stasis chamber received new programmed instructions and little by little the woman was slowly roused from steep slumber and then…her right eye opened!

Veronica Givemmuch was no longer in a dream state; she was wide awake and she was NOT happy!

-continued


	5. CHAPTER 051 Could It Be Magic

**MANILOVER's Facebook page presents**

* * *

**Agent Manilow; Rage of the Matriarch**

* * *

**Chapter 51; Could it Be Magic (Part One)**

* * *

**300 feet below the surface of Lake Constance…in Germany**

Previously...

_Agents Manilow, Daniel Craig and Tammy Meriwether had made their way inside a giant dome that covered the sunken B-17 bomber that contained the Matriarch weapon; which if detonated would destroy all of Europe, and maybe even the world! While Agent Craig led the way, the three WSB agents were confronted by six mercenaries armed with machine guns; Barry Manilow, Daniel Craig and Tammy Meriwether gave up...and were now prisoners._

* * *

Several hundred yards away from the airtight dome that surrounded the B-17 bomber, the WSB command sub was trying to get a fix on the three agents.

"We've lost contact with them," Agent Russell Hitchcock reported from the tactical board that he and several other agents stood around.

The board was like a table, but, was actually a large monitor that displayed the current tactical situations.

"Damn," Commander Susan Boyle said from her command chair, which was located in the center of the sub. She got up, took a drag on her cigar, and came over to the board the tactical analysts were huddled around. "How did that happen?" she asked.

"I bet that dome has a bank of jammers," Agent Hitchcock replied.

Suddenly a signal came in from Seal Team-8. It played over the loud speakers of the submarine.

"_It's over, the mercenary divers have either been killed or injured, we can head over to the dome and enter it and then attach the hooks now," Commander West of the US Seals reported._

Commander Boyle thought for a moment.

"You do realize," Agent Brynn Holland said to Boyle, "that even if they attach those hooks to the bomber, there is no way that a 70 year old plane is going to smash through that dome and still be intact".

Boyle smiled, causing her cigar to fall out of her mouth, which she quickly snatched up and shoved back into her mouth.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about that," Commander Boyle said. "The only worry I have is sending the divers and the hooks they have with them into that dome only to have them gunned down by more mercenaries."

"What does that mean," Agent Russell Hitchcock asked. "We just sit here and wait?"

Commander Boyle nodded her head, as she went back to her command seat and sat down.

"We can't do anything until Agent Manilow and his team has secured the Matriarch device," Boyle explained. "Once that is done, then hopefully they will be able to make contact with us, and we can then send the divers in to attach those hooks. And then," she said with a smile aimed at Agent Holland, "we will deal with that dome structure surrounding the plane."

* * *

**Meanwhile, over the Atlantic Ocean,** all civilian flights that been scheduled to fly over the northern area of the Atlantic ocean had been delayed. The cover story was that there was some sort of magnetic interference caused by sunspots, and travel of that part of the northern hemisphere was too dangerous to attempt.

* * *

A satellite in space beamed top-secret live images of what was really happening over the Atlantic to the WSB headquarters in Liverpool England. Director Sean Connery, Director Clive Davis and a dozen or so agents sat around a large conference and watched the images on the monitor. At the far end of the table was Agent Adele, who was in a deep trance state; her mind was sifting through a myriad of mental energies; honed on the mind of Barry Manilow. She could see that Manilow, Craig and Meriwether had been captured and were being led onto the bomber itself; but she didn't dare awake from her trance, afraid by doing so she would lose her link to Manilow; so she stayed in her trance like state; for now.

So what was really happening over the Atlantic? A very top secret aircraft was being flown across the Atlantic from the United States to Europe, which was why all civilian fights from all over the world had been diverted or delayed.

Agent Tom Jones was standing near the main monitor and took over briefing the others. He had taken over for Agent Gene Simmons since Jones was an accomplished pilot, and could answer any questions that may come from the other gathered agents.

"As you can see," Tom Jones said, pointing at the screen, "the large air craft is surrounded by several other smaller top-secret aircraft that will use devices that can bend light to hide the larger aircraft as it flies over the European continent. If someone were to look up at the sky they would see the smaller crafts, which appeared to be the standard military aircraft; no big deal. But each of these smaller planes will be projecting lasers to each other that will bend the sunlight and instead of seeing the very large top-secret aircraft; a person will only see the sky."

"Fascinating," Senior Agent Leonard Nimoy said from where he was sitting, arching an eyebrow in a familiar way.

"The larger aircraft," Tom Jones continued to say, "will be the one that, if everything goes according to plan, latch on to the hooks that will be on the surface of the Lake that in turn will be spooled out from hooks on the B-17 bomber. The WW2 era plane will literally be lifted out of the lake and flown into space. Then the larger craft, which is really a modified Atlas rocket, with the bomber in tow, will be set on an automatic course for an area of space between the Earth and Moon. When Matriarch detonates, the blast will be focused into that are between the Earth and Moon, and then shunted out into spac;, if Agent Stephen Hawking's theory is correct. Oh, and flying the large experimental Atlas-rocket aircraft is none other than our very own Billy Kidd!

"So that's the plan?" Director Clive Davis asked.

"Yep," Director Sean Connery simply replied. "If it doesn't work, and Matriarch detonates in the atmosphere, then it is quite possible the explosion will cause the Earth to tilt on its axis and…we will all die."

"And so you're telling us," Senior Agent Julie Andrew said from where she was sitting, "the fate of the world depends on Agent Manilow and his efforts against some sort of evil telepathic maniac?"

"That about sums it up," Director Sean Connery said.

"We're screwed," Agent Olivia Newton-John said under her breath, so that no one could hear her. As it turned out, she was no fan of Barry Manilow (more on this in later chapters).

The others all had great respect for Agent Manilow; being that he was among the best ever! But never were consequences as dire as these!

**continued! **


	6. CHAPTER 052 Could it Be Magic pt 2

**MANILOVER's Facebook page presents**

* * *

**Agent Manilow; Rage of the Matriarch**

* * *

**Chapter 52; Could it Be Magic (Part Two)**

* * *

**300 feet below the surface of Lake Constance…in Germany**

_Agents Manilow, Daniel Craig and Tammy Meriwether had made their way inside a giant dome that covered the sunken B-17 bomber that contained the Matriarch weapon; which if detonated would destroy all of Europe, and maybe even the world! While Agent Craig led the way, the three WSB agents were confronted by six mercenaries armed with machine guns; Barry Manilow, Daniel Craig and Tammy Meriwether gave up...and were now prisoners._

The six gunmen ushered Agents Barry Manilow, Daniel Craig and Tammy Meriwether into the B-17 bomber. The inside of the plane was wet and damp, due to having been under the water for seven decades, and the stench of sea life was strong. Faint torches were lit, and were at various points inside the dark space, proving very little light.

* * *

**At that exact moment, at the WSB Headquarters in Liverpool England,** Supreme Director Michael Caine re-entered the conference room where the other WSB agents sat around a large table. But Caine wasn't alone; a blond woman was with him. He nodded at her and then watched a she made her way to the back of the room where Adele sat and who was still in a trance state as she monitored the events from inside of Barry Manilow's mind.

"Are you sure she can help?" Director Clive Davis asked, as he watched the woman sit down next to Adele.

"I believe so," Director Caine replied. "Besides," he added, "it's not as if we have many more cards to play. Also, this message just came in for you."

Michael Caine handed Clive Davis a piece of folded paper that had a message on it; a top-secret one at that. Clive unfolded it and read the message that had come from Agent Barbra Streisand, and then he folded it back up. Clive felt a little saddened after reading the information about Shadow Man being dead. If this endeavor with the Matriarch ended on a good note, Clive would head back to California to do what he could to help find Melissa Manilow. But now was not the time…

* * *

**Meanwhile; back inside the bomber at the bottom of Lake Constance…**

Barry and the others were standing in the bombing bay where, during WW2, bombs would be loaded into the 'sheds' (think of them as holding bins) and when the bombing bays were opened on the bottom of the plane, the bombs would tumble out of the plane to the targets below. But there were no bombs like that on this plane. Instead; a man stood at the far end of the plane, toward the front, and just outside the sealed cockpit door.

When he spoke, his voice was deep and carried with it an ominous tone. He wore a dark hat with a rim around it that cast a shadow upon the upper half of his face; and two strange golden amulets that were linked by a silver chain, rested on the chest of his dark trench coat. The amulets were the source of his power, which the WSB agents were about to be witnesses to.

"I have been expecting you, Agent Barry Manilow. My name is F'orahqua," his deep baritone voice announced. "Destiny has brought you to me at last. And do not be mistaken; I alone control this situation."

Five of the mercenaries immediately left the plane, leaving but one; who held his machine gun aimed directly at the three WSB agents.

"I have no idea who you are," Agent Manilow said, "but I am willing to be my life that you killed her; you killed the Matriarch."

The mystic chuckled as Barry and the others were forced by gun point to walk over to where the strange man was.

"Is that what she called herself; the Matriarch?" F'orahqua said in a dismissive tone. "That name was just her futile attempt to point your simple minded kind to this place so as to try and alter the events that are yet to come."

Suddenly Agent Daniel Craig spoke; and he pointed at the mystic.

"You're nothing but a raving lunatic," Agent Craig said to F'orahqua. "This little plan of yours could destroy us all!"

"Unfortunately," F'orahqua said directly at Agent Daniel Craig, "you are from the land of Albion (England), therefore; you must die."

Daniel Craig suddenly went down on his knees as pain rifled through his mind. Agent Manilow and Agent Tammy Meriwether attempted to go to him, but the lone mercenary aiming the gun at him, threatened to pull the trigger; forcing them to stop.

Blood began to trickle down from Daniel Craig's nose, and then the trickles were followed by a thick trail of blood. He collapsed to the ground; dead.

"You didn't have to do that!" Agent Meriwether pleaded with F'orahqua.

"The two of you," F'orahqua said, as he looked at Barry and Tammy, "will not die; well, not yet. I need your assistance to get through that door," he pointed at the cockpit door, "so that I can get the weapon. I believe that is why you brought that," he pointed at the backpack on Tammy Meriwether's back and, using his advance mystic powers, he made the backpack fling off of her shoulders; landing by the door. "Come over here my dear, and get through the barrier."

"Why should we help you," Agent Tammy Meriwether said, standing her ground.

F'orahqua looked at her like a hawk would look at a small rodent he would soon devour.

"That was not a request," F'orahqua said. He simply waved his hand, and Tammy flew through the air, slamming into the cockpit door and then fell to the floor; her left shoulder impacting very hard. She gasped in pain as she looked up at F'orahqua, who was standing right next to her.

"Now," F'orahqua said to her, "open up your bag and do what you must to get me inside."

"You're so powerful," Agent Manilow finally said from where he stood, "why don't you do it yourself, instead of hurting innocent women."

F'orahqua clinched his fist and by sheer will, he forced Barry Manilow down on to his knees. There was nothing Barry could do as he felt his body begin to burn on the inside.

"Open that door," F'orahqua said to Agent Meriwether, looking down at her as he spoke, "or I will kill your friend."

At first Barry was going to tell Tammy not to give in, not to open the door even if it meant his own death_, but then instantly Barry found himself back in that place where he and the bird/woman had met several times before; the glowing cabin inside of the strange enchanted forest. Raquel was dead, so Barry had no idea how he had returned to the strange place._

_But this time instead of seeing the bird woman he saw a white dove. He had seen it before, but had paid no attention to it. The dove flew off of the bookshelf it had been resting on and then took the form of a woman; Agent Adele. But then, at the same instant, a pure white wolf leaped through the window and came to a stop next to Adele. There was a bright flash and standing in place of the wolf was Agent Stevie Nicks…_

Continued…


	7. CHAPTER 053 Phoenix

**MANILOVER's Facebook page presents**

* * *

**Agent Manilow; Rage of the Matriarch**

* * *

**Chapter 53; Phoenix**

* * *

**Washington D.C.; the White House**

President Barak Obama was sitting in a secured command and control room located beneath the White House. The situation with the anti-matter weapon had reached a critical state and needed his direct involvement.

A large tactical screen on the wall displayed the current position of the massive Atlas-rocket/hybrid aircraft as it flew over the Atlantic Ocean on a direct course for Lake Constance, which was still and hour away.

The rocket itself had not been activated, but was maneuvered with heavy lift thrusters through the atmosphere. Due to the size of the craft, several refueling planes flew alongside to keep the rocket in the air, as well as the modified F22s that cloaked it with light bending hardware.

Special WSB Agent William Shatner stood near the tactical board, and briefed the President and gathered military brass:

"Once… the… B-17 bomber's hooks… are latched… onto…. the rocket's latches," Shatner said in his typical strange speech delivery," and …once the dome…. covering the…bomber… is destroyed…then…the… rocket will LIFT!" Shatner jutted out both arms in dramatic effect," the bomber out of the ocean and take it into space."

Theoretical Physicist and special WSB adviser, Stephen Hawking was in his special wheel chair and was positioned next to Shatner. President Obama looked over at Hawking.

"Why won't the plane just bust into pieces as it leaves the lake or the atmosphere?" Obama asked.

Stephen Hawking's computerized voice responded.

"THAT IS A VERY GOOD QUESTION. I BELIEVE WHEN THE BOMB IS ACTIVATED, THE ANTI-MATTER DEVICE WILL ENVELOPE THE BOMBER WITH AN EINSTIEN-ELDENBERG BUBBLE AS IT CREATES A Z-PARTICAL GRAVITY WELL."

No one had any idea what he had just said, but it sounded believable.

"If…we fail," Shatner said, his voice more somber than a moment ago, "the explosion of that…weapon…in our atmosphere could," he paused for effect, "destroy the entire... planet."

Vice President Biden raised his hand.

"Ummm, Mr. Shatner; what about Disneyworld," Biden asked, "I'm supposed to be there tomorrow. Will it be destroyed too?"

Shatner shot a perturbed look at Biden.

**300 Feet below the surface of Lake Constance**

* * *

The WSB agents who had defeated the squad of mercenaries outside the dome now had entered the dome. They too, just like Barry Manilow had been earlier, were amazed that being the dome was like standing in an airtight bubble at the bottom of the lake.

"This is absolutely incredible," Agent Gary Barlow said as he removed his scuba mask, which was no longer needed.

"I know," Agent Robbie Williams said as he and the rest of the Seal Team-8 squad also removed their masks. "But we're not here to be tourist," Robbie added, "We're here to save our world."

Suddenly gunshots rang out from where the bomber was, and the Seal Team-8 task force went into action. Led by Seal Team-8 sharp shooters, and the expert martial art efforts of Gary and Robbie, the team of five mercenaries was easily overcome.

With that done, the Seal Team-8 members went about attaching the special hooks to the surface of the bomber. Once the dome was destroyed by the yellow command submarine (commanded by Susan Boyle); the lake water would rush in and cover the bomber again and then at that moment, the hooks would spool upward to the surface where the Atlas-Rocket/hybrid, nicknamed the Phoenix, would then clamp on to the hooks with special latches, and then take the bomber into to space before the anti-matter device exploded.

Well…that was the plan at least!

Continued…


End file.
